


he's pining he's pining (and it's only then he realizes what a good pun that is)

by arsonist



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Lack of capitalization, M/M, Parapines, Poetry, Prose Poem, Run-On Sentences, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonist/pseuds/arsonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dipper burns norman a mix cd as a form of hopeful (probably too subtle) confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's pining he's pining (and it's only then he realizes what a good pun that is)

**Author's Note:**

> um, this is something i wrote like almost a month ago?? i had a few ideas for a continuation but i think continuing it in this style wouldn’t work very well for norman’s side so i kinda gave up. 
> 
> (hopefully it’s not too hard to read, what with the lack of capital letters and paragraphs……)

he knows he knows he’s pining but he can’t stop and he’s tired of feeling this way because it’s painful and stupid and it needs to go  _away_  so he decides that he needs to make his shitty feelings known for better or for worse because maybe then the heavy feeling in his chest every time norman laughs at something he says will go away and he won’t find himself thinking these ridiculous thoughts about him like his hands and how they might fit in his and how it’d feel to not have to look away every time their eyes meet but he tries and he just can’t bring himself to say it he pushes at the words in the base of his throat but he chokes and norman asks what’s wrong and he says  _i’m fine it’s nothing i just choked on my own spit how pathetic ha right_ and norman has that look on his face like he wants to say something but he doesn’t and that just makes him feel ten times worse so he decides that speaking isn’t the right way to go about it but writing feels too permanent and too obvious so he goes for something subtle and fleeting like music and he knows it’s so cheesy and dumb and who does that anymore but he spends weeks carefully choosing and obsessing over lyrics and tunes and melodies until he finds the perfect twelve songs and he burns them onto an old blank cd he had lying around it was a wonder it still ran but he can’t stop there because the longer he takes to finish the longer he can avoid actually delivering it so he finds himself making a goddamn fucking cover for it with a track list and everything and as he places the disc inside it he stares at it nervously like it’ll bite him and devour him whole but it doesn’t so he decides he’s being stupid again and reminds himself why he’s doing this and so he finally hands the mix cd to norman and his hands tremble and he’s a shaking mess but he hides it well with a small smile saying _hey so i uh made this for you i guess?_  and scratches the back of his neck because that’s a natural gesture right that’s something people do but it comes out conscious and not natural at all except norman doesn’t notice because he’s looking at the cover in his hands and he feels like he might faint but norman looks up at him with a genuine smile and  _thanks man wow you didn’t have to it’s not even my birthday or anything haha_  and he goes  _yeah i know but i felt like it so_  and he’s surprised his voice doesn’t crack and waver like it used to do when he was thirteen and changing but norman’s smile and the crinkles on the corners of this eyes make everything else blur and seem extremely focused at the same time so he breathes and feels like this is it this is working it’s going to be fine but then he hears  _i’ll give it a listen when i get home_  so earnest and simple and he gulps and tries to swallow the panic that surges up again in his mouth when he thinks this is it this is done there’s no going back now.

he thinks he just might die.

—-

~~my heart beats really (fucking) fast for you, you asshole.~~


End file.
